


The Witch's Experiment

by That_Nerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Mother, Angst, Crying, Dark Magic, Death, Fantasy setting, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Kinda Dark, Magic, Magically Created Character, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Violence, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd/pseuds/That_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoe was a freak of nature, a being that shouldn't exist, a monstrousity.</p>
<p>And she held immortality in her scarred hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Diana was doing something that was highly illegal, and incredibly wrong by any moral standpoint. But she didn't care, she was so close to creating immortality, she just needed one more thing, a fertile woman.

Of course the witch wasn't going to spawn the child herself, it could ruin her. No, she needed a woman who had no family, no connections, and no money. A woman who could easily be manipulated for food and coin, a woman who could easily disappear.

And after weeks of searching, Diana finally found her phoenix's vessel, a young peasent woman by the name of Naria Elison.

It was easy to bribe the woman, and easier to drug her and impregnate her with the phoenix, it would be nine long months before the phoenix arrived, but the wait would be worth it.

For the first few months, Naria struggled, she fought and she tried to escape, but she was prisnor of one of the most powerful witches in Layneor, Naria wasn't going to get far, especially since she carried something the witch wanted.

Naria submitted, performing the tasks Diana gave her, doing everything she said, and Naria prayed to the Elder Gods the damned parasite that she carried would die. It was not her spawn, it was unnatural, it deserved no chance at life.

Nine months seemed to take years, but Diana was patient, she stayed up the night Naria was due to give birth, she carefully tied Naria down so she couldn't do anything to the child, and she waited. That night, Naria's pained screams echoed through the room she was kept as her body tempature went far higher than any normal humans' should, Diana's magic kept her alive while she gave birth, it was long and painful.

But the phoenix was delivered, healthy and safe.

The witch forced Naria to raise her child, named Phoe, but Naria hated her, when Diana wasn't around, Naria filled her daughter's head with words of spite and scorn, flatout refusing to acknowledge Phoe when they were alone together, which was far too often.

As she grew older, she hated herself more, thanks to Naria's words, she was withdrawn and quiet, and winced away from any form of contact. Her mother continued filling her head with insults, telling the child she was dæmon spawn, that she was unnatural, that she should be dead.

Phoe tried to kill herself multiple times when she was still under the age of ten, each time she came back, each time Naria would tell her she was cursed, that she was a waste of life, Diana was seemingly oblivious to all of this.

Then one day, when Phoe was ten years old, Naria was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoe looks at the stars, and wonder if the stars look back.

_Age seven_

Phoe sat outside, shivering in the cool breeze that shifted across the grass and through the tree branches rustling the leaves and rattling the bushes.

It was one of the rare times she was allowed outside. Her witch-mom, who was much better than her blood-mother, was nearby, tending to odd flowers that had silvery blue rose-like blooms. Phoe sat on the sharp, wild grass, the blades dug into her bare flesh, but she didn't mind, she was just enjoying the different sensations and feelings on her skin.

Only seven years old, and yet she knew the world, despite having never seen it. Phoes' beloved witch-mother told her stories of the outside, of how cruel kings and queens were, and how selfish knights were, lords and ladies, Phoe knew, were no better.

At her age, Phoe also knew what she was. A half creature, something that looked human but wasn't, a phoenix in human form. The young girl was smart for her age, it was, her witch-mother told her, because of her Phoenix genes.

She was young and different, she had no outside contact or friends, witch-mother told Phoe that people would only betray you in the end, friends weren't needed.

Thhe young girl looked up, to the stars that glittered brightly and coldly many miles away. If magic existed, were the stars magic? Did they know what was going on in the world?

"What are you thinking about?" A voice cut through her thoughts, thoughts that were too old for a seven year old mind. "Nothing important." Phoe responded.

"'Nothing important'? Lies. Every thought is important, especially the ones from your mind." Witch-mother sat next to the girl, and looked up to the sky.

"Do the stars watch us?"

The witch laughed. "Of course not, the stars don't have eyes."

"Oh." Phoe squinted at the stars, then dropped her gaze.

"Why do you ask?"

"What if they do? But we don't know?"

"You're silly. Don't worry yourself with such trivial matters."

Phoe sighed. "Okay."

"Go inside, go get ready for bed. You shouldn't be up this late." The witch stood, and helped Phoe up, the little girl jogged back into the witch's house, back to her blood-mother's room, her too-big clothes slid off one shoulder, and exposed a scar for exparimentation, Phoe paused to fix it, and headed on, dreading the terrible words her blood-mother would have for hee.


End file.
